Spirit
The Spirits Spirit is a catch-all term for all the beings of the mystical worlds, such as angels, devils, fairies, bogeymen, elementals, sprites, goblins and ghosts. Although the spirits are wildly different they all share some characteristics. * Spirits are born of human ideas, thoughts, feelings, and dreams, they feed upon them and it gives them shape and substance. All spirits long to be real, to be known, to be cared for. It matters not if it is loved, hated or feared, all that matters is that one expend their emotional energy toward them. * Spirits have no physical forms and are made of ectoplasm, when a spirit is destroyed or banished they leave nothing but a rapidly evaporating goo behind. * Few things can truly hurt a spirit, such as weapons of cold iron. A spirit whose form is disrupted by other means will merely be reborn within the heart of their realm. * Spirits can only exist within the material world in points where their realm and the material world intersect or when they are anchored, either as a Familiar/Fetish, or when given form by a summoner. * Spirits are bound by their word, once they agree to something they must fulfill their end of the bargain and physically cannot go against their promise until they are released by the pactor, they have accomplished the condition of their pact or the person who bound them has broken their side of the pact. * There is no charity in the spirit world, everything must be paid for. Spirits value things differently than humans, many will trade for acts that may seem nonsensical to the pactor. * When pacting with Spirits one may trade intangible assets; memories, names, bodies, abilities, simply by agreeing to do so. * Pacts may be trade just as with any other asset one owns. * Spirits have no true free will and are slave to their nature and may not change without the intervention of mortals. A spirit who violates their nature will either destroy itself, or metamorphose into something new. Spirits are also peculiar as they follow alien systems of morality typically impossible to understand for humans, but these morals they follow with whole hearted dedications. As a rule of thumb, spirits general favor truthfulness, and diligence to fulling one's obligations above any other traits. Spirits are well known for communicating and someone who has offended a spirit may find himself shunned by all until they have performed restitution. The Mystic Realms Much like individual spirits have taken shape from humanity, so have locations within the Aether. Domains from all mythologies, faiths and legends have appeared, coalescing into five semi-connected realms. Arcadia Arcadia is the realm of nature and romance. It is home to faeries, goblins, sprites and natural deities and other kindred spirits. The majestic forests, lakes and mountains of Arcadia are populated by pastoral villages and fairy-tale castles. Elysium Elysium is the realm of good and virtues, domains of angels, devas, and other celestial beings. Although 'good' the forces of Elysium are alien and rarely keen on strangers, as few can measure to their near impossible standards, a the smallest of moral failure is seen as a willing act of evil. The Far Shores The Far shores is the afterlife of Itharii religion of the Faith of the Firstborns, when itharii arrived on earth, a corresponding realm manifested within the Aether, it is still under formation. The Netherworld The Netherworld is the amalgamation of Earth's hells and other somber realms of punishment as well as the abode of fallen, tormented and twisted creatures. Although many tormented figures dwell within the realms, most are nothing but spirits having taken the shape of the damned, still a few lost human souls are caged within the netherworld, explorers who were trapped or beings who sold their souls to the infernal powers of the Netherworld. The Nightmare City The nightmare city was born of the anxieties of the early days of industrialization, the horror of the first world war and the fears of the modern age. All sorts of lost souls crushed by urbanization and anguish, and urban legends bogeymen haunt the claustrophobic maze of streets and the elaborate everchanging unknowable machineries of the city. Half-Bloods Sometimes beings whose soul and body is part spirit and part human are born. These people are known as Half-Bloods. Category:Magic Topic Category:Lore